


[Podfic] Tremolo - what_alchemy

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Embers series - what_alchemy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular people, normal people, people like good, warm, tea-making, hair-stroking John, they have visible pulses, pulses that slow and quicken, pulses tied to their emotions and their brains and their life forces. Pulses attached to whatever animates them.</p><p>Sherlock has no such time-keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tremolo - what_alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tremolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324344) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Length: 55:44

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cwfcs8jgb2aqq0n/Tremolo.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/tremolo-what_alchemy) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tremolo) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Allison's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsnflqHi-eA&index=4&list=PLB3DDBBA52204FBC1) \- Bear McCreary


End file.
